heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.09 - The Woman from Sicily Chapter 1:The Sicilian
In Sicily, some years ago. a man speaks to a priest in Italian. <>. The priest holding the baby dressed up in a a lavish white christening dress <> At that very moment a tall statuesque olive skinned woman with raven hair and blue eyes comes in and walks up to them. <>. The priest begins the ceremony as the woman takes the baby into her arms the woman speaks a vow as part of ceremony. <> The priest crosses over the woman and the freshly anointed child <> Franco kisses the woman's hand and once more on a unique looking ring on her hand <> The man raises and takes his child back as they depart the chapel. THE WOMAN FROM SICILY CHAPTER 1: THE SILICIAN. Gotham airport it's a late flight coming in from Rome, 3 men dressing in the finest quality white suits most people there will ever see. they move through customs relatively unhassled to the point that none of them speak till they reach the black town car that has been waiting for them. 2 of them men look older one looks about his late 20's. "Salvatore this is your call what do you want us to do?" ask the younger one. "Well Michael I'll be paying mandragora a visit, Vito will be meeting with Falcone, and you can search for the girl if you wish. That is why you came you want to see her again right?" Salvatore spoke with serious tone that was still secure enough to be witty. the younger man seemed unsettled at being called out, Vito the other man and Micheal’s father watches on with a smirk. At mandragora's hide out Salvatore SanGiovanni arrives everyone in the place is silent and still upon setting eyes on him. If they speak it's only in hush tones. They mention only one thing. "That's him, the Sicilian". SanGiovanni burst into Mandragora's rec room to find the portly mafioso watching something unsavory while stuffing his face. "La Madrina is not happy with you, but she let's you be since soon she will retire and an heir will take her place. Woe be to you when that happens. Till then it is time for tribute, pay your tithing and don't step out of line. She is coming soon make preparations" The Sicilian lays down a stern warning and just like that leaves. Mandragora rouses up in a panic after the Sicilian is clear. "What the old bitch is giving up the throne? who the hell is gonna take her spot?" Mandragora stop and his eyes widen "NO NONNONONONO NOT HER NOT GONNA HAPPEN I'M NOT GONNA BEND THE KNEE AND PAY TO THAT BITCH. GET EVERYONE ON THE LINE I WANT HELENA BERTINELLI DEAD I WANT HER HEAD TO PISS IN. BRING HER HEAD TO ME AND NAME YOUR PRICE!" We open on the Sherwood florist Vic sage was there keeping Helena company on a quiet and lonely late shift. "So, miss I'm looking to buy my significant other something for the upcoming holiday, I'm rubbish at this kind of stuff do you think you could help me pick out something she'll like?" Vic says barely holding back a giggle as he says this to Helena. These late night shifts aren't very common. They're mostly Helena getting special orders out of the way for Dinah when she's banged up and bruised from some vigilante-work. It's usually peaceful, occasionally lonely, and typically quiet. But not tonight. Vic's here. And he's being a goofball. Again. Chuckling softly, Helena looks at Vic. "Well, it /is/ just over a week until Valentine's Day... Let's see. What's her favorite color?" "Well she wears a lot of purple, and white. " Vic says as he eyes some roses trying to put something together in his head. "Last time I bought her flowers i avoided roses because we weren't serious yet I'm thinking since we made it this far it's time I step up and get the fanciest of the fancy to let her know I care." Outside a black brand new Chrysler 300 pulls up a few blocks away from the store. Helena Bertinelli hms, pausing in the arrangement she's making to visibly contemplate. She even goes so far as to tap her chin with one finger. "Well, I don't know about you, but me, I'm kind of over roses. They're just so... cliche. Go with something a little less common." Vic looks around get's a smirk on his face, and disappears. into the other side of the store. Just as Vic gets out of Helena's view A young looking man walks into the store. The man's features would look vaguely familiar but that White suit is unmistakable to Her. "Excuse me I'm looking for Helena Bertin...el. li. Oh wow, how you've grown up" Michael says as he is stopped dead by the sight of Helena. Helena Bertinelli looks up from the flower arrangement she's working on when the door opens, smiling and preparing a greeting, but the man's appearance and his words stop her dead. "Uh, sorry?" She's confused, but there's also that voice in the back of her head starting to sound like an old Sci-Fi robot. 'Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!' "Are you Helena Bertinelli? The little girl that I would play with in Sicily?" He says with a growing smile from the memories, and from seeing the grown up version of his childhood playmate. "The one loved playing hide and seek in the vineyards? and begged to go horse back riding but would chicken out because the ponies where to big and fast?" Micheal’s accent is thick but smooth he sound well educated, like he's studied English. He chuckles to himself as he talks and moves closer to her "Yes it's Me. I'm so glad to see you again. I missed you so much." Michael says coming to Helena and gives her a very European style greeting. He goes in to hug her and plant a pair of kisses on her cheeks. Vic from across the store takes notice of what's happening but doesn't let on he just continues to assemble the bouquet he wants to present to Helena. Helena Bertinelli returns the greeting as expected then steps back, still smiling at the man. "It has been a while, hasn't it? What brings you to Gotham? Can't be just to say hello, that's a bit of a drive." And a swim, but technicalities. Michael steps back and holds his arms open calling attention to his suit. "I've been made Helena, I work with the SanGiovanni now I'm here because La Madrina is gonna retire soon. We gotta start gathering the families. That there are some minor oil and wine contracts that need to be hashed out." Helena Bertinelli looks at Micheal’s outfit and now she frowns a bit. "Michael, that's why I left Sicily, remember? I don't want to have anything to do with all of that business. I mean, look around. Do I LOOK like I have anything to do with wine and oil contracts?" "I know but that doesn't I can't come visit you does it? and though you don't want to be involved, La Madrina would still like to see you. She is your godmother she cares she worries. I don't know I hoped you'd be proud maybe impressed that I'm doing so well" Michael looks a bit disappointed. "I still remember those late night chats staring up at the night sky after dinner. remember when I promised you I'd be a big success and I'd take care of you so you can do whatever you wanted?" Michael steps in looking Helena in the eyes with a sad puppy look. Vic pics this moment to come back into view as he slides in and presents a bouquet of white Jasmines and red chocolate cosmos around some pink Madonna lilies. This bouquet should have a sweet fragrant smell with the cosmos giving the scent of chocolate to the bouquet which Vic figures Helena would enjoy. "What do you think of these honey? did I do good? Oh hello sir, I'm Vic Sage nice to meet you." Vic awkwardly introduces himself and offeres his hand as he quite purposefully interrupts the man's moment with Helena. Helena Bertinelli crosses her arms and is about to comment on Micheal’s 'success' when Vic steps in. Oh, god. Not NOW, Vic. This guy's almost certainly packing a weapon somewhere. She's not prepared for shit to go down here and now. "I remember that differently, Michael. I'm pretty sure my reply was that I'd take care of myself just fine. And I think I've done just fine. And besides, didn't I make it clear when I left that I was out and never going back?" Michael is taken a bit by surprise as he suddenly has to deal with Vic appearing out of no where and Helena being cross with him "I know I remember everything you said when you left. I just hoped maybe you saw things differently now. In any case you are being summoned to meet with La Madrina. I made sure it was me they sent to get you I thought you'd appreciate a friendly face more than some random good fella talking tough. " Vic just watched their exchange for a moment. You'd think someone who claimed to know Helena so well would understand she doesn't generally change her position on such things, and she does not like to in any way even be implied as being anything less than perfectly independent. Helena Bertinelli shakes her head no at Michael. "I'm not some lapdog that comes running with La Madrina," she says the name openly scornfully, "summons. If she really wants to talk to me, there's this new-fangled contraption called a telephone. Or a magical thing called Skype. You found me here, you can find me on either of those." She drops some of the attitude, and adds a bit more placating, "Michael, you know me. You know I'm not just gonna go back there because you asked nicely. I have no reason to go back. None." "You know that's not how things are done. She summons you have to come. she's done a lot for you. And she is not doing well so to speak and she is going to name a successor soon. It could be you." Michael tries to appeal once more Knowing that the SanGiovanni are not said no to. Helena could be in danger if she doesn't agree to come. "What was so bad anyway? We gave you a home when you lost your family we cared for you I cared for you and you just leave and on the way out you treat us like this?" Michael says showing some emotion. Vic looks on and he with out being obvious puts his arm around Helena. Still not saying anything but holding her to comfort her. There's one thing Helena never, ever missed about Sicily. The frigging Italian machismo. The Mexicans came up with the perfect word for it. Machismo. Another thing she didn't miss, not even now with it staring her in the face: the way organized crime families try to make it all about 'the family', when she knows every last one of them would stab their own mother in the back if that got them farther up that pecking order. Fucking hypocrisy. Helena sighs. "You know why I left, Michael. It's not because the family is a /normal/ family. If that had been the case, I would have stayed in touch. And I would have been back to see La Madrina in a heartbeat. But it's not. It's an organized crime family. Crime. I can't be involved in anything related to that, especially after I learned that's why my parents died. I'm sorry. La Madrina can just be angry at me. She can disown me if she wants. I'd actually prefer that." Michael looks a bit more defeated abut goes to argue one more time. Vic interrupts "Look If you know her, you know when she digs in she is not gonna give an inch. I think you should go." "But No I, you have to understand that She can't just not go refusing to meet with her They will not be pleased they will come for her. Why do you think Mandragora didn't kill you that day? Huh Helena? Because you are off limits If he'd touched you he'd be dead. Why? because you are one of her goddaughters you were given her protection. please don't make this hard. I want to help you protect you." out in the street several cars are seen pulling up. Helena Bertinelli goes tense when Michael actually utters the name Mandragora. And when she speaks again, her voice is flat and dangerous. "Michael, this discussion is over. Leave." Helena Bertinelli sighs again as Michael leaves, then the goons all pour in. She hopes she does a pretty convincing job of looking like some ordinary frightened civilian as she gestures toward the hall that leads to the back door of the shops where deliveries arrive. "She just left. That way." She even tries her hand at faking a British (Australian?) accent to hopefully throw the goons off. Please believe her. Please just rush out the back and don't destroy the place. Please, 'cause otherwise Dinah will kick her ass. Predictably the thugs are that stupid or at least some of them are. "Really are you sure" one of them asks as they are thrown off. "no you fuckin retaaahds that's her you saw that slick dude in the white suit? He's with the Sicilian, if he was talking to her then that's the bitch we're looking for!" one of the actually functionally intelligent thugs barks at them. The thugs move to rush the couple when Vic get's out his Beretta and aims it at them. "Stop! I'm a good enough shot to take a couple of you out before you can disarm me. and That's enough time for the lady to fins the boom stick behind the counter and lay you out the rest of you." Helena Bertinelli starts backing away toward the counter as if going for aforementioned boomstick, though in reality she's moving back to give herself enough room to start giving these goons the thorough ass-kicking they deserve. And she hopes to god this doesn't end up trashing the shop too much. As soon as she's got enough room to move, she does. She ducks down at the same time as lunging forward, aiming both hands forward to punch two of the men in their gentleman's area. Fastest way to take them down and keep them there other than aiming for the throat. 2 of the guys drop right then and there as Helena falcon punches them in the cajones. the rest go to bum rush here still as the 5 or so thugs armed with guns lift their weapons to fire. The Moment Vic sees this he pulls the trigger. repeatedly. He empties the 8 shot clip firing at the gun wielding thugs, they get some shots off too, Vic is hit in the shoulder in the gut and one in the chest opposite the heart. Vic Doesn't fall, but he makes sure those gun wielding assholes do. Though Vic was not shooting to kill only to disarm. One thug with a knife lunges to stab at Helena and Q cracks him in the temple with his gun and the guy drops like a sack of crap. Helena Bertinelli doesn't stop moving as she sucker punches the first two men, stepping past them to aim for the throats of the next two in her path. Regardless of whether or not that takes them down, she reaches to grab the closest knife away from whomever and start turning it on the remaining goons. Okay, so much for not messing up the place. Vic his not as active as Helena, after taking 3 slugs in the torso he can do little else than stay in one spot and put up enough of a fight the guys into felling on Helena's blade. once the last of them are laid out. Vic leans on the counter. "it's seems that you aren't the only one that doesn't want you to meet this godmother of yours." Vic manages to gasp out. Helena Bertinelli glares at the last goon as he falls, then turns to look at Vic when his voice sounds breathless. "Shit. Vic, you okay?" She drops the knife and steps over to check on him. "I'm not okay but I'll live once I got these holes sewn shut..." Vic says clutching his bleeding torso. Vic is being semi truthful but is mostly downplaying this for her. "So did you happen to like the flowers?" Vic is trying to be funny at a time like this... "Oh for fuck's sake, Vic." Helena reaches around the counter to pull a couple of clean shop rags as well as the phone. Gonna call 911, get this assholes cleaned up and an ambulance on the way. Vic takes the rags and tries to stem some of the bleeding. They wait for first responders as Vic continues to bleed. "I it what fuck, no" Vic is just speaking gibberish as he is losing consciousness and blood. "I I'm fading I love you Hele" Vic passes out. Helena Bertinelli sighs as Vic passes out. When the police and ambulance arrive, she watches them cart Vic away but isn't allowed to follow as she has to give a statement. She makes up a carefully constructed story about these goons entering the store for no reason she could discern, Vic pulling his pistol to try and fend them off (you had BETTER have an effing concealed carry license, dammit), getting shot, and then the lights going out for several seconds and the goons ending up on the floor when the lights came back. Of course, her flat and slightly shocky-seeming delivery probably leads the police to suspect the Bat, and that's exactly what she was aiming for. It's nearly sunrise by the time the police finish doing what they're doing and Helena looks around the thankfully only partly destroyed shop tiredly. She cleans up what she can, leaves a note on the counter for Dinah apologizing, then locks up and heads out toward the hospital to find Vic. Category:Log